


Talk

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Batman talk. (Year 9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.

The night was chilly and there was a breeze on the roof where Jim Gordon stood alone beside the lit batsignal. A case file lay on the raised edge of the roof, an empty Starbucks cup blown over next to it. The Commissioner has his hands in his pockets and his eye on the surrounding rooftops. It doesn't do him any good though because the Bat steps out from a shadow a moment later and startles the crap out of him.

"I think you like doing that." The Commissioner says by way of greeting.

The Bat's lips imperceptibly twitch.

"Before we get to that," Gordon says nodding to the case file, "I've been hearing rumors."

Batman tilts his head ever so slightly.

"A new vigilante in town. Are they true?"

"Yes."

Commissioner Gordon raises an eyebrow indicating he needed more information.

"Robin." Batman replies.

"I'm not talking about Robin. The kid's been around for years. This is someone new. Black and blue costume likes eskrima sticks."

"Nightwing." Batman replies.

"So you do know him." Gordon nods.

"So do you. He was Robin." Batman replies.

Jim gives him a look that says,  _why are you making my life more difficult? I have enough shit to deal with._

"There is a new Robin. The old Robin is now Nightwing." Batman replies.

"Another kid?" Jim asks alarmed.

Batman just stares at him. He knew most people just didn't get it. They looked at sidekicks as never saw past "child endangerment". He knew Jim was smarter than that.

"This isn't going to become a trend is it?" Gordon sighs.

"He needs it." Batman says, his voice losing some of its gravel.

The Commissioner knew for all the Bat's mysterious-asskicking-avenging-detective-ness he was also the Caped Crusader. And the Crusade wasn't to rid the city of villainy it was to bring a better, brighter day to Gotham. And sometimes that meant things like Robin.

Gordon nods.

Batman nods.

"Okay, so there have been a series of murders in the Narrows with something interesting connecting them. I thought you might want to have a look." Gordon says picking up the case file and they were back to their regularly scheduled program.

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
